Falling For a Weasley
by kitkatritrat
Summary: What if Fred had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball? Written for the Loved and Hated Ships Competition. One-shot. -Kit Kat


**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Harry Potter.**

"Psssst!"

Fred was trying to get his younger brother's attention. Ron continued to ignored him and work on his studying.

_Good for him, _Hermione thought to herself, _all Fred's doing is distracting us. I swear this is the first time I think I've ever seen Ron study without complaining…_

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall together studying. Harry was with Professor Moody preparing for the Tournament. Hermione did miss him, having to be alone with Ron for extended periods of time was annoying. Studying with him was worse.

"Pssst!"

"Oh, _please,"_ Hermione scoffed, "Do you really have to to do that?"

"The entire Great Hall does not belong to you, you know," retorted Fred good-naturedly.

"But I'm trying to _study."_

_ "_Your trying to study?" asked Fred sarcastically, "I would've never guessed." Hermione gave him a look and tried to focus on the Theory of Mammalian Transfiguration. She noticed Fred slip a note to Ron under the table. Both the twins snickered. Hermione watched Ron as he tried to read the note discreetly. His ears turned the same color of his hair. He crumpled the parchment up and threw it at Fred. Both the twins roared with laughter.

"For goodness sakes, all of you! I'm _trying_ to study!" she shrieked at the three Weasleys.

"Keep your pants on 'Mione," chuckled George.

"Yeah, what's got your wand in a knot?" joked Fred.

"I've bloody told you…"

"We know, but I think it's something else…" Fred said, using a faux doctor-voice.

"Something very serious…" added George.

"Maybe it's because no one's asked to the Yule Ball?"

"That has _absolutely nothing_ to do with it! How about the fact the we fourth-years have a huge Transfiguration test coming up soon? Ever take that into consideration?"

"Honestly, 'Mione, keep your hair on…"

"Yeah, we just wanted to ask Ron here a question…"

"No," Ron loudly interjected, "I do _not _have a date_. _And if your so fine, who are you bringing?"

"Angelina," George answered immediately, "but, well, Fred here…"

"Hermoine?" Fred rudely interrupted his twin, "how would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Hermione felt a blush rush to her cheeks and her jaw nearly touched the table top. It was so unexpected…but, then, was there anyone who she'd really rather go with? He was funny enough. The Butterbeer Ron had been sipping almost came up him nose and he started to choke on it. Fred momentarily turned to smack his younger brother on the back before looking back to Hermione with a cocky expression. A few younger girls came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"You let me study in peace!" Fred pretended to think about it.

"Sure," he finally conceded. He held out his hand, as if it was a business deal or something. Hermione shook it. The younger girls giggled and George wolf-whistled.

A week later Hermione stood in the girl's loo with Ginny, fixing her hair for the Ball.

"Lucky you," Ginny commented enviously, "I'd rather go with my brother than Neville."

"Well, at least your date probably knows how to dance properly. Ginny, do you think I sprayed it enough?"

"At least your date is taller than you are," Ginny offered as she attacked Hermione's head with the hairspray, "I've got at least an inch or two on Neville."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Hermione, you look wonderful, Ginny stated as she stood back to admire Hermione's outfit.

"Well, you look great, too, Ginny," Hermione replied, smiling, "C'mon we've got to get going. It starts in ten minutes."

"You're right!" The two girls hurried out and picked up their skirts as they headed for the Great Hall. Fred, George, Angelina, and Neville were already waiting for them by the staircase.

"You look brilliant tonight," Fred complimented her.

"Thanks," she answered. _That was sweet…_she thought_…maybe this night will be fun after all._

Fred offered her his arm and thew swept onto the floor. Watching Harry entire with all the other competitors was fun, although he looked quite uncomfortable.

Hermione really shouldn't have doubted Fred, he was a wonderful dancer. Sure, he stepped on her foot a few times during the slow songs, but she had't ever had so much fun.

"I'll go to get drinks," he said and hurried over towards the punchbowl. During his absence, Hermione took the chance to talk to Harry and Ron. She hadn't seen them all night.

"Were've you been," asked Ron grouchily. They were slumped on two chairs looking bored and frustrated. Their dates didn't seem any happier.

"Hi, Padma, hi, Pavarti!" Hermione said joyously. The two girls nodded in acknowledgment.

"Fred's gone to get drinks…care to join us?"

"No thanks," Ron grumbled.

"What's your problem?" Ron only wrinkled his nose at her, as if to say, _You know exactly what my problem is._

So what? Hermione went to the Ball with Ron's brother. He was just going to have to deal with it. Hermione wasn't about to let him ruin her night.

Hermione spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing with the twins and Angelina. The Patil sisters keep shooting her coveting glances and eventually went to dance with other boys. When it got late Fred offered to escort her back to the common room.

"Hermione?" he asked as he opened the portrait door for.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out for a Butterbeer next Hogsmeade weekend."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I really don't think I'd mind that at all."

Fred chuckled as he watched her walk slowly across the room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Hermione fell asleep smiling that night. She'd fallen for a Weasley.


End file.
